1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer and a control method of a printer.
The present invention claims priority to Japanese Application No. 2017-228031 filed on Nov. 28, 2017 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
2. Related Art
As soon as data is received, printers typically interpret the received data and execute a printing process. As a result, when the print data is interrupted while processing a transaction, the data received by that time has already been printed, and printing stops in the middle of the transaction. A transaction as used here means printing a single page or a single document.
Furthermore, because printers of the related art cannot detect errors when there is an error in the received print data, print data containing an error cannot be discarded, and printing continues using the erroneous print data.
As an example of technology for preventing print data reception errors, JP-A-H8-300772 teaches a printer having a data communication display device for displaying the reception state of print data sent from a personal computer. This data communication display device receives print data segmented into multiple packets one packet at a time, and determines whether or not each packet has been correctly received by the checksum of each received packet. If a packet was correctly received, the print data in that packet is output to the printer.
However, print data divided into multiple packets is output to and printed by a printer according to the related art packet by packet. As a result, while reception errors of print data packets can be avoided, if a communication error occurs before the last block is received, printing will still be interrupted without completely printing all of the print data (that is, without printing the complete transaction).